


淤青

by alyssazhang



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shazam - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, gender swap, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: 末路狂花au（其实是风月俏佳人au（不） 双性转 underage  有车流水账，不知道在xjb写的啥站街的Jackie骗走了养女Ashley的故事，公路爱情（bu）大约两三千字，有下（或许还有中）
Relationships: Asher Angel/Jack Dylan Grazerr
Kudos: 3





	淤青

1.  
Jackie和Ashley此前一共见过两次面，第三次的时候，Jackie开着一辆破破烂烂的旧福特，用亮晶晶的大眼睛问Ashley要不要和她一起去看大峡谷。Ashley是从宴会上偷溜出来的，身上披着一件不知道哪位男士给的羊绒大衣，光裸的小腿被风吹的发抖，但她只再看了一眼Jackie就答应了。Jackie撬开大铁门的锁让她出来，Ashely甚至不知道要去哪个大峡谷。

Jackie叼着一只细细的烟，她白净的脸被一张波西米亚风的头巾从一头浓密的褐色卷发下解放出来，却又被黑色的墨镜遮住了大半张。好在这样总算有了一点成年人的感觉，不至于被警察拦下来问话。她开了一整夜，从华灯初上的洛杉矶到天色微明的州际公路

Jackie把车停在一颗树下，急弯和手刹的声音叫醒了熟睡中的Ashely，她原本顺滑的头发在皮质座椅上蹭的乱糟糟的。

“我要睡一会。”Jackie说，然后她沉沉睡去。

2.  
Ashely第一次遇见Jackie，是她从家出发去参加“爸爸”的宴会，因为堵车时间又有来不及，司机绕了路，在那条被霓虹灯照的乱糟糟的人行道上，穿着暴露的少女依靠在电灯旁点烟，上挑的眼绕过香烟的雾气，正对上汽车里的Ashely浅绿色的眼睛。

那天夜里，少女溜进厨房，偷走了厨师藏在冰箱后面的一只烟。凌晨的时候，她在阳台点燃那只烟，却没有送到嘴里，只在黑暗里静静地盯着火星燃烧到尽头。房间里“爸爸”还在熟睡，她在隔壁房间仔仔细细地洗了澡，直到每一丝烟味都被脂粉覆盖。

Ashely第二次遇见Jackie，是在酒店女士休息室补妆的时候，Jackie是某人的女伴，妆容和晚礼裙都与那个路灯下的女孩没有丝毫联系，但她还是认出了Jackie，Jackie也认出了她。Jackie看起来已经喝的半醉，脸颊连着脖子都是红红的，但眼睛还是清亮的。说不清是谁先靠近，粉色的唇釉和红色的唇膏融化在一起。Jackie搂着Ashley的腰躲进隔间里。Ashley眼睁睁地看Jackie在她面前跪下，她撩起她纯白的裙摆，用嘴唇和舌头给她快乐。Ashely感受到从未有过的战栗，双腿几乎不能支撑自己的重量，明明只是浅浅的进入，却仿佛连灵魂都被触碰。

Jackie，Jackie。Ashely在浴室里抚摸着私密处口红的痕迹自慰的时候依然吟唱着她的名字。Jackie有她见过最深邃的眼睛，狡黠下是浓的化不开的忧愁，仿佛承载了整个洛杉矶的苦楚，会在Ashley将自己的项链递给她的时候会露出一瞬间的脆弱和受伤。

“你不用给钱。”她故意做出被冒犯的样子，转过身从皮包里拿出纸巾和粉盒补妆。

“不。“Ashely连着内裤和丝袜都湿透了，但是教养不允许她捞起裙子来擦。她站起来整理了头发和裙摆，立马又清纯可人地像美国往事里Jennifer Connelly。她将项链放在Jackie手心里，亲吻了她刚扑上粉的脸颊。“这是定情信物”。

TBC


End file.
